


doing something right (i just heard you sigh).

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Anal Fingering, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magic Fingers, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, OFC - Freeform, Oops! I Dropped Some Feelings In My Porn Again, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Random & Short, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "So beautiful." Alexander's eyes meet his and though their dark brown has dissolved into the pupil's black, there is still a warmth there beneath his heavy lids like the embers left in fireplaces and it churns something warm-hot in the depth of his stomach. He wants to cup Alexander's warm, rouge-flushed cheeks in his hands and remember that this is the closest to true magic he's ever felt.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	doing something right (i just heard you sigh).

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so a bit about me: these two were my original ship (probably from all of the fandoms and still remain my phone's password) so you could say I have a bit of a soft spot for them and I love them dearly!   
> In all honesty, I have not finished (see: have watched the first two seasons and then abandoned ship because I got busy with school) Shadowhunters but these two really mean a lot to me and it was unintentional that the first thing I ever posted of them was, uh, porn! 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy! Please don't be ~too~ harsh with me, I finished this at 1:23 am so it probably isn't the best tbh.

"God, you're doing so well, Alexander." He murmurs, pressing a kiss to the Shadowhunter's shaking thighs as he continues to piston his fingers in and out of the younger boy's tight channel.

"Look at the way you make love to my fingers," his eyes flicker up to his sweating lover, the way his chest heaves and his head tosses back and forth slightly and while Magnus wonders vaguely on when Alexander cut the eye contact, he knows how Alec gets when he does things like this - how _embarrassed_ he gets by being splayed out like this, all ivory muscles and dark runes wrapping around his skin like vines and Magnus notes how he's darkened them again recently, most likely for one of their missions but Magnus is surprised how much he finds himself into the dark marks. He has been around, frankly, a _very_ long time and he has known the Nephilim for a very long time as well so he has seen their marks quite consistently in his times but there is something about the way they pour over Alexander's lithe, war-hardened body that drives him wild as though he's new to the art. 

Perhaps, he is. 

Perhaps, it is just Alexander that drives him crazy. 

Alexander keens at the phrasing and Magnus admires it with a glowing chest - upon first seeing Alexander, he was able to place the self-esteem issues quite easily but it was not easy to see why. Alexander, in all of his honesty, is beautiful, carved from Greek god's will and born to be this beautiful boy, their martyr, long before Hercules, or Will Herondale, or anyone before him. Alexander is beautiful in a way that makes him forget the name of all of his past lovers. 

He watches Alexander's thighs shake and he recognizes that it is the strain of keeping his legs open, keeping himself on display for Magnus when he is so insecure about this body that all he has been taught it was for is war, and as a reward for the way he manages to keep them open, Magnus places his tender, loving lips onto the scar high on Alec's thigh that he admitted in gentle whispers to him one night after was from him and Jace sparring with knives at eleven years old - and Magnus had thought to himself _eleven years old? God, it's so...young._ despite having known that the Nephilim begin their training at six years old for centuries now - and Jace had cut him too deeply when Alec had been taking him down and in order to avoid Maryse's wrath, they had hidden away in Alexander's room to wrap it and try to mend it but they were eleven and had no idea what they were doing so it scarred, and this is the part in the story when Alexander's voice grows into a surly fondness, like he enjoys how _stupid_ they were but Magnus corrects him with the word resilient and Alexander is quiet for a moment before he hums, "I like that one." and not for the first time, Magnus had wondered where Alec had learned words to describe himself. 

"So beautiful." Alexander's eyes meet his and though their dark brown has dissolved into the pupil's black, there is still a warmth there beneath his heavy lids like the embers left in fireplaces and it churns something warm-hot in the depth of his stomach. He wants to cup Alexander's warm, rouge-flushed cheeks in his hands and remember that this is the closest to true magic he's ever felt. He wants to kiss his scarlet bitten lips until he can retract every negative thing Alexander has ever murmured about himself from his vocal cords, until Alexander no longer remembers what those insecurity words mean anymore. 

He still teases though, his lips perking up into a warm delight and he admires the way Alexander squirms a little in response, sure that Magnus is going to do that _thing_ with his fingers (he presses his pointer and middle against Alexander's prostate and allows a little shock of electricity to course through the digits but the way Alexander describes it like it is mystery, like it is more magic than anything Magnus truly possesses will never refuse to amuse him) but Magnus gropes around a little differently, his thumb coming up to circle where Alexander's rim is swollen around his fingers and it's so beautifully dirty, debauched, that he has to look Alexander in the eyes and say, "Come on now, Alexander. Keep your thighs open." His lips form a smirk of their own accord and his voice drops, "You'd hate for me to have to tie you up again, wouldn't you?" 

"Magnus," Alec groans, head throwing back into their pillows and Magnus admires his deflect rune against the pale column of his throat as he mentally vows to leave bruises over it that make Alexander flush in the morning when he sees them in the mirror, but Magnus is also surprised. There comes a point in their sexual encounters in which sex becomes an incoherent affair for Alec, either too shy or too lost in it to collect his voice like it is fallen onto the floor of their bedroom with their clothes, but Magnus does not mind, not when he enjoys being able to talk enough for the both of them or when he has all of the time in the world to honor the noises Alexander makes with the breathlessness they deserve. 

But then, Alexander is strangely coherent in this case. His lashes flicker up and he is suddenly boring a whole into Magnus's own with those dark eyes - and there are so many issues of Alec that is black and white, his morals, his pale skin against his dark runes, his kind heart and his angry culture but when Alexander had admitted that his dark sheets help him sleep at the Institute, Magnus had not hesitated to flip the colors over and it had made Alexander flush and he had pushed him to the bed and made love to him that first night in those new sheets and he had thought, perhaps there is nothing wrong with a little darkness, perhaps sometimes it attracts light rather than deters it - and he asks Magnus, voice broken and scratched but sweet. Just like the boy. "Will you fuck me? Please?" 

And how could he say no to that? 

For Alexander, he would do anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> This meant a lot to me and was a little bit of a tease but I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments mean a lot to me and let me know if I should write a little more of these two! (or any other Shadowhunters ships I might have a knack too!)


End file.
